Proposal
by Saucysasusaku
Summary: In which Mikoto kind of proposes to Sakura.


She knows that look.

She's seen that look before.

It's the look that Fugaku often gives to her when he comes home from a long mission, or when they are alone together.

It's a look that one only reserves for someone they care very deeply about, someone they love.

She looked on as her youngest son listened to his pink haired girlfriend's rambling; she was completely oblivious to the look he was giving her.

But she's not the only one. Sasuke's pretty oblivious about it too, but being his mother of course she can see it.

She can see it in the way he always asks her to prepare an extra bento to take to Sakura while she's on an extremely long shift at the hospital because the girl always forgets to feed herself.

She can see it in the way he always gets really restless whenever she's away far too long on a mission.

She can see it in the way he gets tense and agitated whenever she mentions any man other than him in a positive light.

She can see it in the way that whenever they have an argument, he always beats himself up over it for days for upsetting her.

And of course, she can see it in the way he looks at her, with nothing but love and pure adoration in his eyes.

Oh yes, her eighteen year old son was head over heels in love with his teammate, and he didn't even know it. Well obviously he was aware he had feelings for her; else he wouldn't be courting her. But she was positive that he did not realize the extent of his feelings.

Knowing Uchiha men, if he's anything like them, he probably won't realize them for a very, very long time.

Now Mikoto had no plans of being an old frail grandmother. She wanted grandchildren and the sooner her youngest realized the extent to which he loved his lovely girlfriend the sooner he would pop the question and the sooner she would get them. So she found it her God-given duty to give him a push in the right direction. Which is one of the reasons Sakura is currently having dinner with the Uchiha family for the nth time that month.

She looked over at her husband who was finishing up his rice. He too was listening to Sakura's anecdote about her operation this morning. While she's never been able to get it out of him directly, she knew he was very fond of the girl too and that he approves of her as a suitable match for Sasuke. If not, he would have given in to the clan elders request to arrange a marriage for Sasuke within the clan long ago.

Then she glanced at her eldest who appeared to be very amused with her story. Itachi cared deeply for the girl. He always took it upon himself to look after Sakura whenever Sasuke's away on a mission. He also loves to take every opportunity he gets to make Sasuke jealous.

Then she herself had already considered Sakura her daughter long before Sasuke started courting her.

The entire family had already accepted the girl as one of their own, now it was a matter of getting it down on paper.

Seeing her husband was done with his plate she grabbed his and hers. "Oh Mikoto, please let me help you," she said grabbing Sasuke's, Itachi's and her own plate. "Thank you dear." She replied as Sakura followed her into the kitchen. After setting the dishes in the sink she took the hot water she had started earlier off the stove and grabbed a box filled with an assortment of teabags. She followed Sakura, who had grabbed some mugs, back into the dining room.

"Tell me Sakura, what kind of tea would you like?" she asked while placing the items on the table.

She didn't miss the way she hesitantly looked over at her youngest. "I really shouldn't, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

"Sakura, you could never overstay your welcome." Itachi answered her. "You're practically part of the family." He said preparing his own cup of tea.

"You are!" she exclaimed, grateful her oldest was unknowingly going along with her plan. "In fact" she stated handing her husband his cup, "why don't we just make it official?"

The sound of glass breaking and violent coughing following suit.

* * *

**A/N: **I had posted this on my Tumblr last night, and wasn't thinking about posting it on here until I got an ask from someone wondering why some of the fics I post on Tumblr don't end up on here. Honestly it's cause on Tumblr most of the fics I post are like 500 word drabbles that I don't really know where to post on here, I guess I could start a brabble collection. Who knows. I promise I'm working on my other fics! Please Favorite/Review and I hope you guys have a very blessed day and week weekend!


End file.
